Almost all data processing systems include some type of a display device (display) to present visual information to a user. Mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and the like, are also examples of data processing systems with built-in display devices.
Visual presentation of information is user-dependent. The same visual information presented in the same manner, e.g., using the same colors and contrasts, to different users can result in different levels of perceptions. For example, a user with some degree of color blindness may miss some color-coded information, a user with visual accessibility needs may miss some information in small fonts, and a user with other visual impairments may not be able to perceive the information being communicated using low-contrast shading or colors.
Presently, various operating systems include accessibility configurations to address such problems. For example, a user can configure an accessibility parameter in an operating system (OS) such that all presentations on the associated display device are of a specific contrast level, color depth, font size, or resolution.
Presently, some software applications allow a user to configure the interface presented by those specific applications for accessibility or user-preference purposes. For example, a user can configure a specific application such that the interface presented by that specific application is in a certain color scheme or font size.